Cherries
by RinaluffsPokemonboys
Summary: Reno had always loved Cherries...


Yeeeah. Another one from me today. Another one that's unbeta'd. Heres why Reno loves Cherries. Dedicated to my Chippehbear. Enjoooy?

-Commence-

_"Reno? Reno baby~" A sweet voice called out through the shabby flat, cutting through the staticy hum of the unwatched tv. A small woman, thin and willowy with long red hair, stood at a dirty counter, her raw hands twisting a can open. "Lookit what I brought home~" The woman let out a grunt of triumph, and the tin lid came loose, splashing back into the sweet contents._

"Mama, you're home!" A scuffling at the kitchen door alerted the woman that her son had appeared from his room.

Mrs. Sinclair grinned, tipping the sharp circle out from the syrup, and pulling it out. "Yup! And I brought you a treat." She gestured to the can lid. "Buuuut... I dunno... boys with dirty faces don't deserve these, do they?"

"Mama!" Reno whined, his face falling slightly. So his face was a little dirty... it wasn't his fault!

"C'mon baby, we'll wash your face and then we'll feast." Mrs. Sinclair pushed the tin over a little ways, and cleaned the counter off with her sleeve. Reno skipped about her legs, grinning toothily. "Alright, Alright!" Mrs. Sinclair bent down and scooped her son up, setting him down onto the counter.

"Oi, what happened to your loose tooth?" Reno's mother asked, as she opened up a cupboard, trying to find a clean cloth.

Reno's legs bumped restlessly against the shabby counters. "Rod Wicosh punched it out today."

A slim eyebrow was raised, and a cloth was pulled from a cabinet. "And you punched him back?"

"Yup! He's missin' all his front teeth now."

"That's my boy." The cloth was rinsed with hot water and a dash of soap, the mixture causing Mrs. Sinclair to bite her lip.

"Your hands hurt again, Mama?" Reno asked, his own pale hand touching the rough red ones of his mother. "I thought you was wearing them gloves so the bad chemicals couldn't eat your hands no more..."

"Don't you worry about me, baby." His mother smiled and pressed the cloth into his hands. Mrs. Sinclair worked two jobs. In the day time, she went about working on a factory spooling some sort of thread, and in the evenings she cleaned the exact same factory, scrubbing it down with her bare hands. Those cleaning chemicals were pretty rough on her hands. "You just get that little mug of yours clean, hm?"

Reno complied, and scrubbed away at his face, watching as his mother floated around the kitchen, searching for a spoon.

"I'm done Mama!" Reno called loudly a moment later, although his mother was but a mere three paces away from him.

"And I've got a spoon!" Mrs. Sinclair pulled the silver utensil from a drawer, before running it under a stream of water, cleaning it. She pulled it out and shook it dry. "Right, time to feast, little one."

Reno grinned, and watched with excitement as his mother lifted the can and scooped a spoonful of the delicacy out.

Reno's mouth watered.

Cherries.

Reno's mother was a cherry fan. The soap and shampoo she bought was always cherry scented, and on the rare occasion she would go out, Mrs. Sinclair had a small crystal perfume bottle, that contained the soft sweet scent of cherries. Reno loved his mother, and so he loved cherries.

"Open up, baby." His mother cooed, holding the spoon up to Reno's lips. The boy latched on, sucking the sweet syrup off, before letting go, three cherry halves now resting on his tongue.

"Good, yeah?" Mrs. Sinclair took a spoonful of cherries for herself.

"Mmhm!" Reno nodded, chomping down on the fruit.

"Love you, Reno."

"Lub you too, Mama." 

Reno slipped the key into the brass knob and jingled it, his arm full of plastic bags. He bumped his hip against the door, pushing it open and stepping inside. "Yo! Yaz! Yaz babe, I'm home." The Turk flicked on the kitchen light, dropping the bags on a small dining table. The man grinned to himself and rummaged through the bags, looking for a certain item.

"Home now?" A silver head poked around the corner, cat like eyes glowing.

"Yup. And I brought something home." Reno tossed a tin can up and caught it, waggling it infront of Yazoo. Yazoo watched silently as Reno slid across the floor, stopping at the can opener. There was a soft whur of the machine as it cut away the lid.

"...What?"

Reno pulled out a spoon and dropped it into the can. "C'mere, yo." The red head licked his thumb and gestured to the remnant to come closer.

Yazoo did so, almost hesitantly, ad paused a few steps away, slightly lost with the goings on.

Reno, growing just a little impatient, stepped closer and flipped the gap between the two, his hands resting on Yazoo's hips. "C'moooon~." With a grunt from Reno and a gasp from Yazoo, the Turk hauled him onto the counter.

"What has gotten into you?" Yazoo questioned, watching haphazardly as Reno skipped back to the tin and spoon.

"Nothin'." Reno shrugged, stopping infront of Yazoo. "Open up."

Yazoo raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Reno fished around the can with the spoon "Open up." He repeated.

Yazoo stared at the can, and then at Reno, and then back to the can. "You haven't been wearing the gloves I got you." Yazoo commented, noticing a few new scratches and burns on Reno's hands.

Reno sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry about me, baby. Now, open."

Yazoo ignored the command and crossed his arms. "I'm not. I worried about _me_. I don't want your hands be rougher than necessary."

Reno snorted at his silver haired lover, amusement lining his eyes. "Fine. Fine, I'll wear the gloves. Now open your mouth already!"

Yazoo rolled his eyes and let his jaw slack. Reno tutted with approval and slipped the spoon into Yazoo's mouth.

The rolling eyes grew wide with surprise, and the spoon was pulled from his mouth. What was left on his tongue was something deliciously sweet. Canned Cherries.

"Good, yeah?" Reno smirked at the remnant, taking a few cherries for his own.

Yazoo chewed on the fruit slowly, and gave a nod to Reno. They were indeed, very good.

They stayed like that for a while, sharing the spoon and talking mindlessly, much like Reno had with his mother nearly twenty years ago. Eventually there was nothing left in the ribbed tin but a few sips of syrup, and the two were quiet. Yazoo had quite enjoyed this gentle display of affection, it was as though he was being let in on a secret. This was a new side of Reno, and he hoped that he would see it a bit more.

"So... howabout now I go and pop _your_ cherry, hm?"

But, Reno _was_ still Reno.

-Fin-


End file.
